Siege of Kyuden Hiruma
The Crab and Naga Move In 1130 the allied Crab and Naga forces assaulted the Shadowlands. Early on there were no casualities for the Naga and Crab, the beasts of the Shadowlands seemed unprepared for such a large invasion party and Hiruma Castle was finally reclaimed after its fall in 716. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 20 The Naga Abandon the Crab In 1131 in the Month of the Hare Hidden Emperor, p. 13 there was an apparent shift in the Naga's attitudes and they quickly and silently withdrew. The Crab could only watch helplessly as their allies abandoned them, scouts were quickly deployed to Kaiu Kabe to get more soldiers and supplies, but none of the messengers made it there alive. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 21 The Three Sieges of Hiruma Castle Kuni Yori swiftly attacked the castle, but was repelled by Yakamo. Two months later Yori attacked again with undead minions, and the Crab utterly crushed the Shadowlands forces. It made the Crab to have overconfidence on their forces, and it would be his undoing. In 1132 in the Month of the Hare Yori and the reborn Moto Tsume assaulted with overwhelming odds of oni, goblins and trolls the castle. The Crab needed reinforcements and a way to inform of it. Hidden Emperor, p. 14 Only brave Nezumi from the Third Whisker Tribe helped by bringing food, water and jade through tunnels beneath the castle giving the Crab the slightest hope for survival. With the aid of the nezumi Yakamo escaped in 1132 through the tunnels behind, but was captured by the Shadowlands. A Hero's Death, by Ree Soesbee Yoshi's Bargain Hiruma Yoshi, the Hiruma Daimyo, became the commander of the castle when Yakamo left the castle. Yoshi almost gave his soul to Kuni Yori so that Yori would spare the Hiruma family in exchange of the life of the imprisoned Yakamo. At the same time were in sight the Crab reinforcements led by Hida Yasamura and Hida O-Ushi, Yoshi tried to kill Yori with jade. The servants of the tainted Kuni killed Yoshi in return. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Retaking the Castle The Crab tried to retake again the fallen castle, but his first assault was repelled. The Lion led by Ikoma Tsanuri had began a journey to Crab lands in 1131 and finally reached the castle in time to assist in the second assault to the now castle holders, the Shadowlands. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 23 While Yakamo was imprisoned the Crab retook the castle. Yakamo's Funeral (Honor Bound flavor) The Death of Yakamo Yakamo had been imprisoned in the Sepulcher of Bone where Kuni Yori tortured him during thirty days, and finally Yori killed Yakamo. The spirit of his brother Hida Sukune guided Yakamo in the wait until the thunder could return. Yakamo and the Naga To atone his desertion the Naga, who appeared from the forests, recovered the Yakamo's body. In Kalpa, the naga City of Rebirth, Clan Letter to the Naga #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) Shashakar sacrificed part of his soul to the Child of the Pale, using the greatest Black Pearl, during a magic ritual that merged his mind with Hida Yakamo and restored the Crab Clan Champion to life in 1132, merging his soul with the Akasha. Clan Letter to the Naga #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Many distrusted the Naga, but Yakamo assured them that only by working with them would they be able to defeat the Lying Darkness. Known Deaths * Hida Yakamo * Hiruma Yoshi Kyuden Hiruma